The Art of Moving On
by theladyofwonderland
Summary: Set in CP Coulter's Daltonverse  Julian's back in New York, and sees some old faces, and maybe, just maybe, finds a way to move on.  Sorry, not the best at summarys.  Jogan and some Juliark


Julian's hands drifted over the piano's keys in the old apartment he remembered so well. His expression was unreadable as the melody progressed. He blinked back tears, and couldn't help his mind from wandering, not just about the events of the past day, but of the events of the past week, the past month, the past year, and the past few years. The 23-year old actor glanced out the window at the bustling city below him; the lovers walking by holding hands, the couples embracing each other, each without a care in the world.

He inhaled a trembling breath and began to sing the dreadfully appropriate song, swallowing the lump in his throat. He knew it would be like this, he knew he would get heartbroken, even before his plane landed on the runway, before he even booked the tickets, before he even admitted to himself the reason he was returning to New York.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

The memory flashed through his mind, as fresh as the day it happened, as the scar had not healed. He had opened the envelope that had been delivered to his trailer, slightly surprised to be receiving anything from his ex of over two years. Julian pulled the elaborately decorated piece of paper from the plain-in-comparison envelope, and felt his stomach sink.

_**You are formally invited to the wedding of**_

_**John Logan Wright, III and Jack Philips**_

He immediately threw the letter in the wastebasket a few feet away and buried his head in his hand, feeling the burning of tears pricking at his eyes. He knew Logan would move on, so why did it still hurt so much?

_Because I still love him, _the brunette thought.

The tears slowly started to flow as the actor remembered this, but as he continued to sing, his voice remained even.

_I hate to turn up, out of the blue, uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over._

Another memory invaded his thoughts, except this one was much more recent, from earlier that day, to be exact.

He had called Derek as soon as he landed, the only one of his Dalton friends he kept in touch with, asking him if he knew were Logan was. After following his old friend's directions to an upscale apartment, he stopped and took a deep breath, when something caught his eye. Across the street, at a small playground, was the man he came here for. However, he wasn't alone. He was pushing a small girl, barely over the age of one, by the looks of her, in a swing from behind. Pushing her from the front was a European-looking man, who Julian recognized from pictures as one Jack Philips. He edged closer, watching from under a tree a few feet away. Jack said something, causing Logan and the baby to laugh.

Something about seeing Logan so happy, so moved on, broke Julian's heart all over again. He turned and ran, hailing a cab hastily, not glancing back once.

If he had, he would have seen the handsome blonde look over at him, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Julian took a deep breath before continuing singing, blinking away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember, you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead._

This time, he had no memories to go with the verse. He poured all the emotion he was feeling into the verse, but it still felt empty. _Maybe it's because you don't believe it, _a voice in the back of his mind said. It was true. He couldn't move on, not from Logan, not from the one person he had truly loved. _He did…so why can't you?_

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

Multiple memories flashed by, memories of their time in high school, their time right after graduation, their first kiss, their first date, their first time, their first everything. But, somehow, instead of hurting him more, the thoughts strengthened him, helped him see that maybe, there was life after Logan. And maybe, just maybe…he could move on.

He sang the next few verses with a determination in his voice, almost as if he were promising to himself that, yes, he would move on. His tears still flowed, just not as freely, until the slowed to a near stop. A small, hopeful smile appeared on his face as he prepared to sing the next verse.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares,_

_Mistakes and regrets, they're memories made,_

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

A few tears dripped of the brunette's chin, onto the keyboard. _It's true. Nothing can ever compare to being in love, _he thought. And, while this was true, while being in love, and loved back, with Logan had been amazing, and he wouldn't change it for the world…he couldn't help but think ahead. He thought about what it would be like to have someone who loved him and he loved in return, someone who would never leave him, never hurt him. Someone like Jack was to Logan. Sure, it was bittersweet—he would never forget Logan, no matter how much he loved someone else—but it was a form of closure, which, after multiple years in the making, was exactly what Julian needed. Which is why, as he sang the last verse, he actually meant it.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you,_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember, you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

With that, Julian stood, pulling out his phone and dialing a number he wouldn't soon forget. _Even if it doesn't last forever…maybe it's time I gave him a chance, h_e thought, waiting for the recipient of his call to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey. I was wondering if…you wanted to go out some time? After I get back to LA, of course." He asked, barely concealing his emotions, which were a mix of anticipation, excitement, and some unknown emotion he couldn't quite place.

"_I-really? Okay, I mean, sure, of course." _The boy on the other end sounded flustered but happy.

"Great. I'll see you soon then?"

"_Of course. Bye, Julian."_

"Bye, Clark." Julian said, hanging up the phone and sitting down on the couch.

Little did he know, the blonde that had caused him all this pain had been standing outside the whole time. His hand, which had been raised, about to knock, lowered, and a sigh escaped his lips, and he turned around and walked away, out of Julian's life, but this time, it was forever.


End file.
